Moments Know No Bounds
by The.Ice.Queen.90
Summary: Paul Levi is on Bella Watch and finally notices her she is his imprint and at first she doesn't feel the pull finally he gets to explain how will Jacob and Edward take it? Bella is HUMAN all others are normal. i do not own characters or places.
1. just say YES

I stood upon the corner watching as she passed and instantly I knew I was in love. She was the only one in my life now that mattered. Who am I? I am Paul a Quiluete Native American. I am also a werewolf I just imprinted on Bella Swan. 'Oh shit Jake is gonna kill me he is in love with Bella and has admitted it to The Pack man I'm screwed.' I could feel the pull dragging me in her direction and she turned as if sensing me. I had never given her the time of day before this cause she is a leech lover but Sam had finally decided I was on Bella duty.

"Paul what are you doing?" She spoke harshly. I knew she didn't like me for how I acted towards her and the Bloodsucker. I hated him and his family all of them except Doctor Fang. They are Leeches and need to be exterminated but due to the treaty I was SOL. I faced the reason for my existence and whispered "Bella? My dear Bella how could I hurt you so. I am so sorry." Bella looked at me and said "Paul what's wrong with you? Where is Jacob?" I let loose a growl at his name coming from her mouth. She looked at me shocked.

I said "Bella you and I need to see Sam right away." She just looked at me and said "I – why?" I said "Because it turns out you are my imprint."

Bella gasped and said "No that's not possible I'm engaged to Edward. You know the vampire you HATE along with hating me. Wait why are you even here? Where is Jake he's supposed to be guarding my house not you."

"Sam decided it was my turn as I am the only wolf not to have a turn to guard you while the Leeches hunt. Please just go to Sam and Emily's and I'll explain there." Bella nodded and headed toward her truck I hopped in the back and sat in the bed of her truck. Fifteen minutes later we arrived in La Push and five minutes after that we were turning into Sam's driveway. I noticed Jacob's car. I also took notice of the other cars that belonged to various pack members. Leah's Mustang, Embry and Quil's motorcycle's Sam and Jared's Ford Pick-up trucks. I hopped out of Bella's truck and opened her door for her and then I led her inside.

Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Sam, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Kim and Emily were all sitting around the dining table. Sam noticed us first and said "Paul, Bella hey guys is everything ok?" As soon as Sam looked at me his face fell. He said "Paul did you really?" I nodded shamefully and said "Jacob I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do it." Jacob was glaring at me and stood up shaking like an earthquake. He was advancing on us and I growled and stepped in front of Bella I was prepared to protect Bella with my life.

Jacob growled and said "Why did you have to take my Bella." Sam said "Jacob outside now." His Alpha command ringing in the double tone and Jacob had no choice but to obey. Jacob shook the entire way out the door and I felt like utter shit. Bella laid a hand on my arm and said "Paul it's not your fault imprinting is not something you choose plus Jake knew I was not in love with him. Please just try and talk to him he is still my best friend."

I looked at Bella and nearly got lost in her melted chocolate brown eyes. Then I heard Embry say "Dude you fucking imprinted on the Fang girl." I turned and growled at Embry "Do not ever call her that again. She is not a leech." Embry said "Dude she's engaged to DEADWARD CULLEN THE MIND READING LEECH!" I snarled at the thought of that bloodsucker touching MY Bella. I whispered "My Bella." Bella said "My Paul Levi." I took her hand and brought her over to the table and introduced her to Kim and said "Kim Carlson this is my imprint Belle Swan." Kim held out her hand and smiled as Belle shook it. "Nice to meet another gorgeous imprint." Belle smiled and blushed as Kim said that to her. I knew I could never get enough of that blush. I would protect Bella from everything even my pack brothers. Three hours passed and it was eleven pm and Bella's phone rang she answered it and said "Edward you're back?" Edward said "Bella where are you I went to your house and you weren't there."

I growled at the thought of him in her house and Bella took my hand and said "Edward we need to talk I'll be at your house in twenty minutes." Edward said "Bella love is everything ok?" Bella said "I'll talk to you soon." She hung up the phone and said "Paul I have to go see him." I said "Not alone you aren't going there alone. I won't allow it. I don't trust him one bit." Bella said "Paul I want Embry and you to come with me." Embry stood up and said "We can take our bikes yours is still at Billy's Bella."

I said "Alright let's go I'll ride with Bella to Billy's and then she'll get her bike and will lead us to the leeches." I pulled Bella into my arms and Quil tossed me the keys to his bike. I caught them and led Bella out to the bike and we drove to Billy's and she got out her bike and helmet and we drove off Bella in front me second and Embry pulling rear guard. We sped toward town and then turned down a driveway that smelled like the leeches.

It was sickly sweet and it made my nose burn we pulled up outside a glass house. Edward appeared outside instantly and pulled MY Bella to him and I growled I said "Get your hands off my Bella you filthy Leech." I pulled Bella out of his arms and placed her behind me I said "Belle honey can you please back away in case I need to phase." I could feel my heart begin to ache as I felt her moving further away from me.

Edward fell into a defensive crouch and said "Bella go inside." I growled at him and said "Do not order my imprint around." At that Edward sprang and jumped at me but I phased and managed to protect myself and Bella. Suddenly Embry's voice filled my head '**Dude I'm gonna take Bella back to Sam's on my back don't get killed.' **I ignored him and felt Bella getting further and further away from me. Itpained me for her too leave and I let out a howl in mourning. I fought Edward then finally had him pinned and was about to tear his head off when I heard a scream.

I looked over at the house and saw the little pixie vampire Alice I think she screamed "No please don't kill him he's my brother. I growled at her. This Leech had to be kidding I was not gonna let this _thing_ live and risk him attacking my Belle. Edward snarled "I would never attack Bella I love her. She is my reason for existence." I backed off and snarled at Edward 'If you come near her ever again I will tear you apart and burn the pieces. I'll send a couple others for the bikes when I get to the Rez.'

I turned and ran into the forest it took me only seven minutes to arrive at my house and phase back then put on a pair of jean shorts and I ran for Sam's house I got there and I could hear people pacing. I walked inside and immediately pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her I said "I love you. Stay with me forever. Oh and our bikes are still at the leech house." Bella said "Yes, I will stay with you forever. I love you Paul Levi." I pulled Bella into another kiss. Just then my phone buzzed and I looked at it. (**Jake **_Paul_)

**Hey Bro sry bout earlier.**

_don't sweat it bro i understand completely._

**Thanks Embry quil and I will get the bikes.**

_thanks and ur always gonna b her bff._

**see you l8r for dinner at Billy's **

_kk see u later. _

I put my phone away and said "Ok Belle we have two hours til we have to meet Chief Swan, Billy, Jake and The Pack for dinner." I took Bella to my house and introduced her to my mother Leyla Levi. At five we left to meet everyone at Billy's.


	2. Moments to remember

Bella Pov:

I held Pauls hand as we went into Jacob's house. I was nervous about being here now that I was Paul's imprint. I had never felt more guilty then now Jacob had just told me a few weeks ago that he was in love with me. I had told him I didn't feel the same way but he hadn't believed me and had kissed me then I had promptly punched him in the face breaking my hand. I had been taken to Carlisle and it had been okay.

I followed a few inches behind Paul and when we got into the dining room everyone turned to look at us including Charlie who said "Bells what are you doing here I thought you were with Edward. You know like you said you would be doing this afternoon." Paul pulled me into his arms I hadn't forgotten that he wasn't wearing a shirt and he said "Heya Chief she's been with me all afternoon." Charlie said "Uh ok your the Levi boy aren't you?" Paul said "Yes Paul Levi it's nice to meet you Chief Swan." Charlie said "Call me Charlie. So what did you two do all afternoon?" I said "Well Char- Dad we mostly just hung out here on the Rez but Paul and Embry and I went to see Edward so I could end things with him. I don't love him anymore I guess I just couldn't forgive him for leaving.

Charlie said "If you are happy then that's all that matters to me. You know that plus I'm hoping this means you won't be going to Alaska." I laughed and said "Nope I am staying in Forks I'll do some online courses and become a teacher." Paul led me to the table and I sat next to him and then Sue Clearwater started laying food on the table Emily, Kim, and Leah said "Bells you are going to stay La Push for the night right? We are gonna have a bonfire then you can spend the night at Leahs." I smiled and said "I'd love to Em."

After dinner Charlie left and I went to Paul's house. I laid on his bed with him beside me and said "Paul, Jacob is probably hurting so bad. I can't imagine how much it kills him to know that not only did he lose me to Edward but he also lost me forever to you. I know that since you imprinted on me I can't age until you do." Paul held me tight in his warm embrace and said "Bella Jacob will be ok. He has already forgiven me he knows imprinting is out of our control. Jake is my brother he always will be no matter what. I love him and I know you love him but he has already told me its ok. I promise if I could pass my imprint to him I would I know that he knows I will treat you right. No one will ever get passed me to hurt you and he knows that." I snuggled up against Paul's chest and just as I was about to fall asleep my phone rang playing _Doctor Jones Doctor Jones calling Doctor Jones doctor Jones get up now." _I looked at the display it said Carlisle Cullen. I answered saying "Hey Carlisle what's up?" C-"Hey Bella is it true did Paul Levi really imprint on you?" I said "Yes Carlisle he did. I have broken up with Edward and I don't think its a good idea to keep in contact anymore." C- "Bella please no matter who you love you are my daughter plus everyone else has left they think that since you are no longer with Edward then you don't need us."

I said "Carlisle your family needs you. You cannot leave them alone. Loro bisogno lei Carlisle." Carlisle said "Lei sono mio famiglia anche, loro ha scelto a congedo. Io sono stare qui.

I said "Alright fine. Bye dad. Oh and maybe sometime we can get together and talk." Carlisle said "Sure you have my number. Let me know when you're free. I work the 11pm to 7am shift as you know." I smiled and Paul held me tighter I said "I'll call you soon Carlisle." I hung up after that and soon fell asleep in Paul's arms.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**BELLA AND ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO . THERE YOU GO SOME VAMPIRE/WOLF/HUMAN INTERACTION. **

**i WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON. SORRY THIS CHAP IS SOOO SHORT I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE IT WITH OUT HAVING A 3000 WORD CHAPTER SO NEXT CHAP SHOULD BE LONGER. PLUS A COUPLE CULLEN'S RETURN! **

Carlisle literal word for word translation .com

You are my family, they chose to leave. I am staying here.-Lei sono mio famiglia anche, loro ha scelto a congedo. Io sono stare qui.


	3. The TreatyRevised?

I pulled up to Carlisle's house and went inside. He wouldn't be home for another half hour but I still had a key since being with Edward. I let myself in knowing Carlisle would be home soon. He was expecting to see me today i was just early. I sat down on the couch and waited while texting Emily and Paul.

(**Paul **_Emily **Bella**_)

**Hey babe wt r u up 2?**

**_ntm bby im just waiting for Carlisle to get home,_**

_Hey Bella-Bear Are we still on for the double date 2nite?_

_**yes Em just as soon as i finish meetin w/ Doc im heading home to get ready.**_

**Kk babe I cant wait til our date tonight dress fancy like we r going to Seattle the day. leaving round 10:30am**

_**ok cant wait. love u. oh here comes carlisle he just pulled up. **_

_ill be there at nine to get ready with you. i gtg making the pack brekky._

**_kay see u at 9 bring fancy clothes to wear according to Paul._**

_ok bye sis._

**_bye._**

**love u too see you in a few hours. **

_**see u later carlisle is here. **_

I put my phone away just as I heard the front door open. I smiled as I saw Carlisle walk in I said "Hey Doc." He walked over to me and said "My darling give your Vampire father a hug." I laughed and stood up I said "So how is Charlie? Is he gonna live?" Carlisle said "As of right now I do not know. I am not gonna change him though because I know it will hurt him more when you die. He will either die or live but he will never walk again. " I broke down then and Carlisle said "Bella I know that it is likely you wont die for a long time but I promise you that I will always be there for you.

I cried for what seemed like hours then Carlisle said "Bella you are an incredibly strong human being. Charlie got dealt a crappy hand in life. No one could have predicted that shooting except maybe Alice but she doesn't look out for Charlie's future. I promise I will be by your side forever." I smiled and said "I have to go but I was hoping you'll come to the wedding its set for just after grad." Carlisle said "Of course now I'll run you home as its faster then your junk bucket outside." Just then there was a knock at the door so Carlisle got up to answer it and in walked Sam and Jacob.

Jacob smiled and me and said "Hey Bells where's your pup?" I laughed and said "Seth is not my pup he has just grown to like me more than you guys cause I'm better then you." I smirked at their dumbstruck expressions. Sam said "Alright Doctor we have something we would like to discuss with you. we have decided that since you work around blood daily we trust you and welcome you on the reservation anytime so you can see Bella-Bear."

Carlisle opened his mouth to respond but before he could there was growling coming from Sam and Jake and Carlisle. They were all glaring at the door and finally it opened to reveal...

* * *

><p><strong><span>HAHA Dont hate me I know its short but anyways review to see who the mystery intruder is. <span>**


	4. I can't feel like this

Last time: _Carlisle opened his mouth to respond but before he could there was growling coming from Sam and Jake. They were all glaring at the door and finally it opened to reveal..._

The door opened and in walked Jasper I gasped and said "Jasper what are you doing here?" Jasper said "Carlisle they are together, as in they were cheating on me and Bells." I said "Jasper how did you find out?" Bella said "Jas we'll be ok I'll be by your side. Alice and Edward are idiots ok you are way better then them." Jasper looked at Bella and said "Thanks sis that means a lot." Sam said "We will extend the same offer to you as Carlisle. Bella will be moving to La Push and we want you to know you and Doc are always welcome but only you two and it is as long as you don't hurt a human." Jasper nodded and said "Thanks guys thats really nice of you. I'm hoping this will be the beginning of a great friendship."

* * *

><p>At 9 I left to go home and get ready for my date. When I got there Emily was already there so we immediately got to work getting ready I told her all about the morning and about Jake and Same getting there and their offer. When the boys arrived to pick us up they said "You two look amazing so are you ready?" We smiled and nodded I locked my door and we got into separate cars and drove toward Seattle. Two hours after we had left I got a phone call from Carlisle I answered and said "Hey dad. What's up?" Carlisle said "Charlie died. He didn't make it. I am so sorry Bells." I hung up my phone and said "Paul go back to Forks Charlie is dead. Turn around and go back." I texted Em to let her know what happened.<p>

* * *

><p>When we got back to Forks I went straight to the hospital and said "I need to see Carlisle." The nurse told me where to find him and when I got to his office he was talking to Jasper. I immediately ran into Jaspers arms and said "Please help me Jas." I then felt waves of calm and I said "Thanks bro."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**I know it's short but I am going through some stuff and i am trying not to make this story too depressing. NEW longer chaps will be up soon I hope. Also my other story is being worked on its called **_Trust In Those You Shouldn't. _**It's a Harry Potter Fic. **


	5. Edward?

**Sorry for so long in updating. I don't have alot to update but I'll give you what I have. I have major writers block with this story. I am working through it. I do not like how it is turning out. I am sorry. Not a long update. Hey everyone Glee spoilers from season one. **

Bella POV:

I woke up and stretched then moved from Paul's arms. I walked out to our living room and sat down. My dad's funeral was three weeks ago and The Pack and Carlisle and Jas came with me to the funeral. I turned on the TV and was immediately immersed in Glee. I love the show Quinn and Finn were just adorable together although the whole thing with her cheating on him with Puck. Now she is Pregnant and Puck is the father and she isn't going to tell him.

I watched the episode and a few minutes before it ended I felt a presence behind me and I turned to say good morning to Paul and I saw Edward. Just then Paul ran out of our room growling and said "Bella go get Sam." I stood up and slipped past Paul and once I was outside I ran down to Sam's house and burst in I yelled "SAM EDWARD IS AT PAUL'S." Sam ran down in cut off shorts and said "Take Emily and go to Embry's." Emily came down as Sam was running out the door.

Emily and I left immediately for Embry's. When we arrived there I knocked and when Embry opened the door looking disheveled and said "Hey Bella whats up?" I said "Sam and Paul are dealing with Edward who broke the treaty. I was told to come here." Embry said "Alright come with me. We followed him out back where he transformed into the giant wolf. He paced back and forth watching the road in the direction of my house. Suddenly out of nowhere Embry took off as I heard a pained howl.

I started pacing back and forth. Finally after a half hour that seemed like forever a white wolf came toward me and I ran forward. I said "Are you hurt. I was so worried." Paul shook his big wolf head and then he ran to Embry's house and then transformed as he went into the door. A few minutes later I sighed as Paul came out in cut off jeans and a pair of running shoes. I ran to him and gave him a kiss I whispered "Who howled?" Paul said "Edward got his arms around me and squeezed I am fine though I promise. Edward is dead now for good. We killed him and burned the pieces."

I sighed in relief I no longer had to worry about him coming to find me. I let Paul pick me up and carry me. Just as Paul and I left Sam came into the backyard. Emily ran over to him and gave him a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry for the short update but again suffering writers block.<strong>


	6. EMERGENCY

**I am sorry to add yet another authors note but I have bad news my mom is in the hospital because she had a grand mal seizure and her short term memory is gone so I won't be updating as often. Please don't give up on me I am writing the next three chapters of TITYS the next two of TAT and the next LONG one of MKNB. LOVE you guys so much and I am so sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

HIATUS: I am suffering writers block on my current stories so I have decided to start a new one to give me a break I am going through a lot and it has affected my writing. This new story may be a bit dark but I will see as it goes. it is Harry Potter.


End file.
